


Endeavour To Freefall

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Gen, POV Second Person, Spoilers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it is to fall so freely. (Spoilers for 8x23)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endeavour To Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)'s Weekly Quick Fic for the prompts "Freefalling" and "Why Me, Lord?" and for the bonus of writing in 2nd Person. Title taken from Ellie Goulding's "Wish I Stayed".

You are falling, each and every one of you. Freefalling through the skies, your wings burning to ash, your grace ripped from your body and scattered to the ground so very far from where you will land. Why you, you ask, you demand of your Father. Or maybe you don’t, I didn’t. 

None of you will remember falling. You will all burn into nothing before long, secreted away in a human host, a mother, who will carry you until you have forgotten what it is to be an Angel and then they will teach you what it is like to be human.

Unlike you, I will not forget because unlike you, I did not fall. Thrown instead, grace gone, true, no longer an Angel but human already, before I even woke. A gift perhaps, a kindness for the sacrifice taken unwillingly or a curse because it was not given freely.

You will fall again, when you try to stand before you are ready, when a human steals your heart, when illness takes you. But you will never fall so far as you’re falling now. You will never hit the ground as hard as you hit it now. You will never fly so freely again. Neither shall I.


End file.
